starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Council of Moffs
**Gilad Pellaeon *Head of State Jagged Fel *High Moff Morlish Veed |subgroup= |members=*Andray *Geist *Quarsh Panaka *Nyna Calixte *Fehlaaur'aitel'loro "Fehlaaur" *Konrad Rus *Rulf Yage |headquarters= |locations= |formed= |founded=12 ABYThe Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 211 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |affiliation=New Galactic Empire }} The Council of Moffs or Moff Council was the governing body of the New Galactic Empire. Organization In the New Empire The Council of Moffs was, throughout much of its history, the governing body of the New Galactic Empire.Specter of the Past, chapter 4 Although a strong military was the basis of the New Empire, and the state was led by the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet from its inception in the year 12 ABY, the holder of that position was technically subordinate to the Moffs. The Council had the authority to order the Supreme Commander into military action and to choose the wars in which the Remnant would fight.The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant, part 2 The Supreme Commander was unable to execute any large scale decisions without the council's consensus, and in the year 16 ABY, Supreme Commander Gilad Pellaeon addressed each Moff as "Your Excellency" while seeking their blessing. Nevertheless, Pellaeon was actively withholding information and intelligence from the Moffs by 28 ABY, maintaining that the Empire was not run by a committee.The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way, chapter 12 Although the Council had kept the Empire out of the Yuuzhan Vong War three years earlier, 28 ABY saw Pellaeon tell the Moffs that the Remnant would finally be joining the war effort, their consensus nothing more than a mere formality.The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant, part 4 Pellaeon's temporary retirement after the war saw the Moff Council lead the Empire in his absence.Legacy of the Force: Invincible, chapter 3 However, the Moffs soon afterward agreed to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker's proposal that they install a new head of government as the Empire's leader in part to be used as a check and balance with the returned Emperor—the alternative was to be brought to justice for several war crimes they had recently committed. The Moff Council remained an important element of the government, not fully controlled by the monarchy, although its organization changed further over time. The Council of Moffs answered to the Galactic Emperor, who usually did not bother himself with bureaucratic matters of the state, leaving them to the Chancellor and the Council. Each Moff governed one of the Empire's sectors and was in command of a Sector Fleet. The size of the council was dependent on how much territory the Empire controlled. At some point after 44 ABY, Aries Palpatine became the new Galactic Emperor. These Moffs still controlled one sector each, but all of them were now also in charge of elements of the federal Imperial apparatus. History The Council of Moffs was in existence as early as 12 ABY, when the New Galactic Empire was born. By 16 ABY they were based in Disra's palace on Bastion. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Gilad Pellaeon made an agreement with Dantius Palpatine that would reestablish his rule as Emperor once again; though on a much stricter scale. After it became official at the end of the war, the Moff Council continued to exist under the rule of the Emperor. It was up to them to decide every five years who was elected as Chancellor, a newly formed position who served as the head of government. In 16 ABY *Moff Andray *Moff Bemos *Moff Vilim Disra (Braxant sector) *Moff Edan *Moff Hort *Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon (Supreme Commander) *Moff Quillan *Moff Sander *Moff Vered During the Yuuzhan Vong War *Moff Crowal (Valc VII) *Moff Kurlen Flennic (Yaga Minor) *Moff Freyborn *Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon (Supreme Commander) *Moff Ephin Sarreti (Braxant sector) During the Second Galactic Civil War *Moff Voryam Bhao *Moff Jowar *Moff Drikl Lecersen *Moff Quarsh Panaka *Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon (Supreme Commander) *Grand Moff Quille *Moff Krom Rethway *Moff Rezer *Moff Rosset *Moff Ephin Sarreti (Braxant sector) *Grand Moff Siralt *Moff Kosimo Westermal Following the Second Galactic Civil War *Moff Calron *Head of State Jagged Fel *Moff Garreter *Moff Tol Getelles *Moff Jowar *Moff Drikl Lecersen *Moff Malvek *Moff Poliff *Moff Quillan *Moff Trevin *Moff Porrak Vansyn *Moff Wolbam During the Second Imperial Civil War *High Moff Morlish Veed† (also Grand Admiral of the Imperial Forces and Grand Moff) *Moff Nyna Calixte (also Director of Imperial Intelligence) *Moff Geist† (head of the Imperial Army) *Moff Rulf Yage (also Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy, former starfighter pilot, commander of the 1st Imperial Center Core Defense Squadron) *Moff Konrad Rus (head of the Imperial Mission) *Moff Fehlaaur'aitel'loro (head of the Imperial Diplomatic Corps and later Director of Imperial Intelligence) Appearances *''Nightsaber'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 5'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' Notes and references Category:Imperial organizations Category:Legislatures